


Under the Cliff Face

by Apricots_from_Nara



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Choking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Harpyformers, M/M, Size Difference, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, idk what i am doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6895957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apricots_from_Nara/pseuds/Apricots_from_Nara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As it rains, Overlord warms his small mate up.</p><p> </p><p>Credits for the au go to Eph draws and Dracoqueen22 over on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Cliff Face

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Eph and Vienn for encouraging me with this. TTuTT

They had moved to the back of the cliff ridge, the rain poring down much to hard for their bramble.

“Sorry.” Overlord mumbled, sticking his hand out under a small waterfall of water.

Trepan fluffed his feathers, pulling a fur over to him and drape it over his his head. “Why are you sorry?”

“I don’t have one of those fancy houses. I live under a cliff. No electricity. Not even walls.” Overlord's tail slowly waved side to side, the feathers on the end dusting the floor.

“I haven’t flown away have I?” Trepan reached out his hands and beckoned Overlord to come closer, pulling the saurian harpy down to sit and cuddle with him. He snuggled into the wide chest as Overlord joined him, curling up in his lap.

Overlord stuck out his lower lip. “I’m going to build you a house.”

“And how would you pay for it?” Trepan asked, picking a twig out of some of the feathers on Overlord’s forearm, and then a few old scales off his chest.

“I have money hidden away.” Overlord said, nodding over to a rock off to the side. “Under there. Things I have taken.”

Trepan tilted his head and turned, lacing his talons together. “Is my mate living out here, under a cliff, because he stole from travelers?”

“Well. Actually. I have always lived here. But it may be why I am not wanted in civilized society, and why your flock wanted to trade you off so I would leave them alone.” Overlord grinned wickedly. “Your kind are so small. And you like shiny things. Easy pickings.”

Trepan squeaked as Overlord pulled the furs off him, his feathers again puffing up from the cold. “H-hey! I’m cold.” Trepan pouted as Overlord leaned over him, which soon became a blush.

“I’ll warm you up, pet.” He pressed his weight into Trepan, making him fall forward. his feathers puffed up again as he shuddered.

Trepan fell over onto his side almost instantly, pulling Overlord down for a kiss. The saurian clung to Trepan's narrow waist, knuckles pressing between Trepan’s thighs and rubbing around the soft little downy feathers around his sheath.

It was cute how readily he submitted to him. Maybe that was just natural with these smaller flying harpy. Overlord had not spent much time around them before Trepan came around. With a soft nuzzle to the smaller’s cheek, he pressed his knuckles in harder, and the smaller's spike slid right out. Overlord licked his lips, and then bit Trepan’s neck, teeth sinking into the soft feathers, and pricking the flesh hidden under neath.

A love bite.

Trepan mean while had taken to running his flight feathers over himself, slowly stroking his spike. Even with how little he did with his hands, they were much to dangerous for the delicate organ. Overlord pulled away from his bitting to watch. his strokes were slow. very slow. Gentle.

Overlord pull his eyes away from Trepan’s masturbating to hook a dulled claw in the ring of Trepan’s vent, exposing the entrance to his valve. Had he any feathers like Trepan’s he may have rubbed the smooth vulva with them.

Overlord turned Trepan over onto his spindly feet, legs readily spreading apart for easy penetration. He was already erect, just the sight of Trepan getting himself ready got him riled up.

Trepan’s whole body jerked and twitched, needy and energetic. Overlord flashed a smile, sharp teeth glinting in the dull light as he leaned over Trepan and breathing on the back of his neck, making the smaller harpy’s feathers puff out.

“Lets see, if you can stay awake till the end this time.” His clawed hands wrapped around Trepan’s slim waste, spike pressing to the wet slit dripping between Trepan’s thighs. He pressed forwards, and Trepan quickly started keening. The placement of their kind’s anatomy, the significant size difference, all of this meant Overlord’s ridged spike stroked right over the smaller’ prostate quite firmly.

Trepan looked over his shoulder, tail feathers fanning out. He whined, legs scrambling to get a nice, firm hold on the nest floor. Almost instantly he began moving his own hips, face flushing a deep pink.

“What an eager pet I have.” Overlord dugs his claws into the furs along the floor of their nest, one hand grabbing the others waist and holding him still as he pressed in deeper and deeper. he just let Trepan’s on valve work him for a moment, the flexing pleasant enough to drive his pleasure higher.

Finally he rocked his hips, lazily almost. The little harpy cried out so cutely, teeth bared as the walls of his tight valve clenched around him. Overlord thrust again, earning another sweet song from Trepan’s mouth.

Already Trepan had lost the ability to move reliably, he simply gripped the furs and held on as Overlord steadily increased the pace, giving him a chance to get his bearings and maybe not fall apart.

Easier said then done. Trepan’s golden eyes watered as the heat pooled in his belly. It always happened so fast. Overlord was not even a skilled lover. He was clumsy and selfish. But their frames were so disproportionate that it didn't even matter. Once Trepan was ready enough to be taken, Overlord took him.

And it was much much to good. He had to have it all now.

“Faster. Come on.” Trepan pressed his forehead to the floor, “Just do it hard and fast. I don’t c-care.”

Overlord hummed, adjusting his footing a bit. “Well, alright. One day though you need to be patient.” He then roughly grabbed the back of Trepan’s head and pressed his face into the furs quite hard to keep things a little more quite. His tail raise up for a bit more balance, finally driving his hips forward quite hard.

Trepan’s cries were muffled by the floor and within a minute of the constant pounding, Trepan’s body contracted, valve clamping down like a vice around Overlord’s spike. He came, getting the fur’s dirty with his cum.

Overlord though didn’t stop, and he soon had to hold Trepan down as he trashed. Too much stimulation to handle. But Overlord refused to stop and let his little mate calm down. He was selfish after all.

Trepan mean while could hardly catch his breath, hyperventilating as Overlord thrust away. To fast, too hard, too good. He was already getting dizzy, and the fact his face was buried in fur was not helping. But apparently the sounds he made when rutted like this were loud and very annoying.

He curled up more, another orgasm flooding him. He cried at that one, shuddering violently. Overlord had to change how he held Trepan down. Even like this he could reactively wrench his hips away.

“Up we go.” Overlord mumbled, arm wrapping around Trepan’s neck in a loose chokehold. He lifted Trepan to kneel on his knees, and pulled him hard against him. The angle changed, and Trepan lost his voice, clutching to Overlord’s arms and ripping out a few of his feathers. He still could not catch his breath even now that his face was no longer being smothered, his hyperventilating increasing from the deeper and much more pleasurable penetration.

Overlord clutched Trepan tighter, Hips working as hard as was possible for him. He was oblivious to Trepan’s clawing at his arms. His only goal in mind was his own orgasm, which was rapidly approaching. He nuzzled at Trepan’s head, tightening his chokehold.

Trepan made a little sound. Much nicer then his screeching, cumming a final time, valve so tight and practically milking him to orgasm. Overlord growled low in his throat as he filled Trepan’s valve with cum, quickly letting loosening his hold once he had the mind too. Trepan was barely awake, his hyperventilating having made him faint for a moment. Though the chokehold probably did not help.

Carefully he let Trepan lay back down on the nest. The rain was no longer falling as hard. That was good. Trepan could fly when it cleared up. Overlord winced and rubbed at his now bleeding forearms. He was missing half of his feathers too. What a pain.

“I should tie you up next time.” he mumbled, grunting as Trepan kicked at him with one of his feet, “Oh stop.” He pet Trepan’s tail feathers, which were a bit crumpled now. He did his best to preen them and make them look nice again.

“Mm... Sleep.” Trepan mumbled, patting the furs. “M’cold.”

Overlord rolled his eyes, doing as Trepan wanted. He pulled the smaller against him, warming him up. He would not sleep for a while. not until he was certain their mating had not attracted anything dangerous.

He would not have to worry about that after he built the house. Maybe he would put it in a tree, or maybe right here, in the cliff face. He rest his head in his hand, watching the other sleep.


End file.
